Full Moon 2
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Shin is thinking of changing his sex life. Because, of one night with his dad in the bath tub and other times. Find out what happens next, Hard lemon, boyxboy don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon 2

Chapter where was it at?

I do not own Funimation or Shin Chan. Also this is a boyxboy action if you do not like it read something else. For the ones who are reading this please enjoy.

Mom says me and dad need father bonding time. She might be right, but I feel that we don't have that. To be a man you must have honor and a penis and I don't know if he has that. I stare at my dad and I see honor, but no penis I wonder why. When I feel the hot water on me I glance at my father next to me in the bath tub. Checking if has a penis or not, but its so hard to see when there just full tub of water in front of me.

"What are doing Shin?" dad looked at me with a strange look

"Oh, nothing" I still curious where my dad's cock was

"Well come by me your making me worry" my dad said

Never thought he would want me to come close. I Floated toward my father, he grab me close on my back. My back was on his stomach, I kind of liked it I felt warm maybe even hot. My dad looked down on me smiling and was happy he was with me. I grin as well, but the grin turn into a blush as I felt a poking in my butt cheeks. I think I found where his penis was at and somehow it felt hot just like how I was. It was hard and it was between my butt cheek my head was spinning. My heart was beating hard, but I wasn't gay I even told that to a student who try to flirt with me. For some reason I wanted more feeling it between there made me excited.

"D...Da.d" I huff

"Yes, Shin" Dad grin at me

"Why" I wonder

"Its because I love you Shin" Dad told me

"Oh...I love you too" I said

"Will you do me a favor and do your ass dance for me" Dad blush a little

I did as my dad said

My leg move furiously through the water as butt started moving. My dad found it to be more erotic then he ever felt. I did more of it and add new moves to it which he found to be great for it. Suddenly, Dad grab my butt cheeks and started to stroke his cock on it.

"Ug..h" I huff again

"Its a full moon, Shin" My dad stare into the sky, but he was still stroking as well

After my dad ramble on he grab my cock and started to stroke it as well. The only thing I did to my cock was strech it, but this was different than doing that it felt weird like I had to pee. My hand went to my dad's hand, which was on my cock; I started rubbing my dad's arm loving the way he was stroking my cock.

"I'm close Dad" I moan out

"Me too Shin" As my dad stroked hard on my cock

My cock spill out white stuff which was different than pee, but I didn't care I wanted more of it. In seconds my dad put his cock into my hole. At first I started to tear up it was so big that it made me cry little, but it was only his head well I was wrong about dad he got a penis and a big one at that. Dad grab my hip and started to pushing a little in each time by than I stop cry. Because, something turn me on about it and it made me go crazy with pleasure.

"Do it again dad" I moan out

"Okay, Shin" My dad continue on pushing more of his cock in

Lucky it stop cause it reach belly, but didn't hurt it felt amazing like I wanted jump up and down. My body moved up and down like my sister does to my face when I was sick in bed. The cock caress my insides and made me ponder about my sex life like maybe I should change it. No time for that now, I took my hand's and put them on my butt cheeks together and when up and down on my dad's cock. I kept this up, suddenly, my dad came I felt that was pretty fast so I came a second time as I felt him shooting into me.

"I love you Shin" My dad told me

"I love you too dad" I hug my dad

We got out of the bath, the only bad part is we got wrenkles on some are body parts like are hand, feet, back and are legs. My mom was wondering what took us so long my dad told her a lie. I didn't mind it most of the world is a lie. Both my mom and sister went into the bathroom for there time.

"Hey, Shin why don't you sleep with me"

"Sure" I didn't reject it because we had a connection now

I put on my action bastard pj and snuggle with my dad. As my mom and sister was already dress they went to bed as well. As I try to do the same, but my dad's hand went every where on my body like he was planning it from the beginning. My eye's went shut, but my body said no like it wanted it and it was right.

"Dad" I whisper

"What wrong Shin" Dad whisper as well

"Your touch me everywhere" I explained

"I know, lets just make a game out of it who ever cums gets to wash the dish" Dad smiled

"Your so cruel, fine" I said angerly

What my dad doesn't know is that I have his weakness. I started rubbing my butt on his cock, but he counter it by sticking his finger in it. My hand grab his and took them out my hole which felt weird as well. This wasn't over not by a long shot. I sunk down to my dad's pants I made a grin and pull down his pants. My dad's cock was still growing by the minute. I lick my lips and started sucking my dad's cock it tasted really good my mouth liked it a lot. My tongue lick it over and suck on his balls. My teeth nibble a little on my dad's cock skin, but not to much I heard him groan I continue on making him go over the top. It didn't take my dad long to climax, I can't believe I won the contest.

"Ah, do over not fair Shin" My dad making a excuse

" A deal is a deal" I told my dad

"This is not over Shin" My dad said to me

End of Chapter 1

I hope you liked it, as much as I did. Please review if you can, flames I will ignore. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Moon 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer/Warning**: First I don't own Shin Chan or any of Funimation. Two this contain a lot of boyxboy or boyxguy, if you're not into this stuff please move to another fanfiction. **If you decide to read this it is on you I did warn you and if you don't read this but, comment on how wrong this is sadly I don't care.**

The dream I was incredible it was me, my dad and Action Bastard making out in the bed. I feel my dad rubbing my ass while striking it down with his Bastard rod if you know what I mean. I wrap my mouth on Action Bastard sausage sucking it down and licking every inch of it making his moan echo out the bedroom. White liquid compulsed right in my mouth I swallow it down Immediately hoping for more to come out. My dad climax in my hole, I could feel it inside me it was extremely hot I couldn't help but to moan out. Both my dad and Action Bastard took both of their cocks and put them into my hot steaming bum cheeks. Now it is time to make my dad and Action hot dog even hotter than they are, I began to rub my cheeks together moving it vigorously up and down. Seeing the expression on their faces tells me that their enjoying it can blame them my ass great, I turn my head a laugh a little before continuing. I was doing one after another one for my dad and one for Action Bastard making them feel like they're in heaven. They climax and so did I, making me moan out their names to the soundless air in the dream.

"Yes" dad said

"Huh...Wha" I woke up from my wonderful dream

"You called my name didn't you" I almost blush but I didn't thank goodness

"No, I wasn't you must have dreamed it dad" I smile hoping he will forget it

"Oh okay make sure you get dressed for school" my dad reminding me

"Oh right" I almost forgot

I see the teacher wiping always the chalk board she was teaching us English a bit advanced. I turn my head and I see Georgie focusing on the assignment. This is where I always tease him in class, but for some reason I don't feel like teasing him today. I do another thing I can do to him which might make not angry but excited and more erotic. After class I catch up to him running toward making sure not to miss him.

"Yo, Georgie" I did my usual greeting

"Oh hey shin, what do you want?" Georgie went from happy to aggressive I guess couldn't blame him since I did play lots of pranks on him.

"Oh nothing just wanted to talk about you, I want to get to know you better" I smiled

"Why?" Georgie questioned

"Well because we're friends aren't we"

"Yes, but the last time I told you about me you either ignored me or tease me like always do" Georgie has his serious face on

"Like how did I tease" I thought of something

"Lots of things" Georgie ramble about the things I would do

"Is this one of them" I kiss Georgie in the mouth

"...!" Georgie couldn't talk he so surprised that I did that

"Shin, wha...why...did you do that" Georgie expression tells me he was confused for the first time

"Well all the things you were talking about were true and I sorry for that. I didn't mean them even though I annoying at times. In truth I do those teases to get closer to you I guess that's the way I show my feeling towards you" I swallow and look at him

"...I..." Georgie ran away only saying that one word

To Be Continued

A/N: Oh Georgie is such a nice kid, but always tormented by Shin. The next chapter is about Georgie and his feeling for Shin. If you have a positive or negative review please post it. Thank you for reading my fan-fiction if you have any request that want me to do I will do them. Blue Butterfly will be next then maybe Relaxing or Bad Boy.


End file.
